Another Few Days of Hell
by thepwnr287
Summary: It's March, and the Bunkerians are still trapped in Oahu. Rated M for violent fractions of the story, and another reason that couldn't fit in the categories.
1. Prologue

The morning sunlight reflected into the Bunker lightly, shining as everyone was asleep as usual. For some odd reason, Krebs lay down in an unusually fatigued state. Burgdorf had to nudge him up, and it was already 8:30 am in Hawaii.

Krebs groaned in confusion, asking "Huh? What was that touching me?" Burgdorf slowly smiled at him as he nudged Krebs once more, in a childishly naive fashion as though they've been playing a game.

Burgdorf looked at the unusually tired Krebs, saying "Happy birthday Hans!" Krebs couldn't help but to smile as a result from the happiness, and he hugged Burgdorf in exhaustion. Burgdorf was also smiling, as the cold wind cut in between the sparse space that slightly separated the two of them from being completely together. A hint of boredom was lurking in every corner for them, they sat in the room in an abnormally bored circumstance where they looked around seemingly aimlessly. A video popped up and went viral throughout the still trapped Bunker, and it finally reached out to the two of them. They tried to see what was going on, but the ReichTube website would just keep crashing. A text message finally shown up for them to see what the hassle was for, and when they opened it, it turned out to be a video of them.

Burgdorf murmured "I want to stop time and not let this happen, so badly." Krebs was befuddled when Burgdorf said that, remembering the day it all unfolded like crumpled paper being made into paper cranes.

Krebs sighed "I could remember when you touched me in my…" Burgdorf realized that Krebs stopped saying anything and noticed how his face turned redder than a tomato, making a subtle smirk as a delayed reaction. The day just seemed to be some 3 hours behind because of how insanely dark the clouds made the day seem, and Krebs grumbled in even more frustration as he got up. Burgdorf ran out the completely gone top of the Bunker in a heartbeat as far as Krebs' perspective goes, and the drunkard ran faster and faster. There seemed to be no avail to stopping his energy, what could happen seemed to rest in his fate as Krebs ran after him in a hurry out of complete and unstoppable fear.

Hitler had been lurking every corner of the Bunker in a crippling status of paranoia, his eyes flying in a more uninhibited form than pinballs in a malfunctioning game. Krebs and Burgdorf had to stop for a second, when he passed by their room. No one was there, and he continued to look around the whole bunker lost in a labyrinth in a war of his own mind. What had scared him the most was that he was trapped in the most twisted and complex war of his mind and that there had been no escape visible anywhere to be found, because he was in a constant fear that he would be ran over and couldn't sleep after snapping out of his dream. He punched against the wall in blind age, without realizing that he had his pencil of doom to oust the rage from his dream out. It slipped out, but someone just had to take it for the purpose of school when it dropped.

Somehow, that same mystery that had seemingly died was just in a serious comatose status and possessed as far as it had seemed. The mysterious entity ran off and went to school very quickly with their backpack dragging along, a loud thud could be heard. The mystery immediately got up and started to run even faster with the backpack on the back, pencil still clinging onto the hand.


	2. Hopelessness and Insane Savior (?)

The unknown entity that was infinitely running wouldn't stop, refusing to halt nor slow down when people around them tried to make it insist to slow down. Hitler was extremely pissed off by this, his face was turning red by their lacking reactions, wrists shaking while veins visible all at the same time. He ran after the child in rage, because that's all he knew he could ever do as an answer to the hopeless attempts. Everyone else was left clueless as to why Hitler wasn't there, all they saw was a small dent in the wall that didn't deteriorate the bunker, amazingly. No one wanted to bother to look into the room that Burgdorf and Krebs shared, which only became a room that had become filled with variety. Now, with all that eloping and running away every so often, it felt empty in this Bunker. Everyone had conflicted thoughts about it, because they loathed being kept awake by Krebs and Burgdorf, yet they felt an emptiness residing in them when they weren't around.

Hitler was very pissed off at the mystery and darted out of the bunker, yelling "Get back here you motherfucker! You will pay for taking my PoD, you shit!"

The mystery talked back saying "Heh! Catch me if you can, Failüre!"

Hitler grumbled in rage, screaming "I swear to god, if you don't give me back that pencil.. "YOU WILL FUCKING DIE!"

The child froze and turned around, exclaiming "Wait, WHAT?!"

Hitler replied "Yeah, that's true, ya know that, right?" A silence lingered everywhere as the yelling ensued, in confusion for the child, expectedly. Hitler's incoherent ranting went on and on as the day only got darker, but was becoming that of an earthquake.

Meanwhile, Krebs and Burgdorf were still outside, lingering around in total boredom. This wasn't normal, because Burgdorf was a day off from what he had to offer. Krebs awkwardly looked at him and thought about the calendar, how Burgdorf had mistaken his birthday by just a day. People were snickering on the streets, but that was all fine to them. They endured it like a sponge, watching in a mask of trying to act tough as a complete disguise. Deep inside, they felt as though they were being bullied, and that it was like a completely messy playground fight that they were trapped in the middle of in. That all changed when Hitler's yelling caused a noisy earthquake to knock them away, and it seemed as though someone glued their hands. Someone seemed to have stuck gum from the ground and under the tables onto their palms, yikes! A different mystery roughly around the same age as the first encountered mystery pulled them up, nudging them to keep going with their foot.

The mystery yelled in a loud voice, "Hey you two, wake up! You're holdin up a line here, that even I must suffer, damn it!"

Burgdorf said "Hey, we're sorry for causing a commotion here!"

Another person said "Damn right you are, haole shits. You motherfuckers are really close to dying in these kind of conditions, I swear." Krebs and Burgdorf leaned against each other in fear, palms still stuck on from the gum. The gang that had a uniform consistency of baby faces and a barely even matured voices to add onto them stopped, considering how close they were to being under some serious fire. Someone seemed to have stepped in just as a scissors all bloody was being unsheathed on accident, and it slipped in between Krebs' legs in an uncomfortable position. Everyone was left frozen, including the cornered men sitting in fear and shock. A growl could be heard from the approaching entity, blood red shades lingering in those usually dark brown eyes. A murderous intention was glistening in the eyes of the person that had come to stop the insane group of seemingly younger people, to just give Krebs and Burgdorf a chance.

One of the members said "Well you're all rich and such, you have an Apple Watch, iPhone 7, Surface Pro 4, you name-"

The person that was seemingly sparing Krebs and Burgdorf said "Wow, never heard that before. Now give it up, I know you're richer than me," raising an eyebrow and not even stopping at that extent.

Another gang member fumbled "Stop lying, pipe down, like you always ask," before the apparent savior gave a demonic look at them.

It's voice fluctuated in scariness, but still lowered anyways, saying "You can't just say that I'm lying or denying. What point is there to saying those kind of things when I'm not even expected to be a lying lame person? Haven't your parents consider mentioning any predicaments like this, where you go to the wrong extents of growing up? Seriously, like HOW do you do the thing at 12 or some ludicrous illegal age?! THIS is the reason why I'm disappointed in my generation," yet another person would try to make a come back "roast", but was just getting ignored as the person that was attempting to stand up for Krebs and Burgdorf walked away.

This person turned away in frustration and said "Come on guys, let's go." Krebs wanted to say something, but found it wasn't the best concept to speak up about his opinion. Burgdorf could just stare into the ground lost in rage, but that was all he did until the person got them away. The person lifted the thing burdening its identity, revealing a tall child with scars, but a truly delicate and fragile girl at the same time. She looked at them with regret, but rage at the students who almost killed them simultaneously.

She said "I'm sorry.. I will save you guys at once…" in a blink of an eye, the girl left and forgot to hide her gender.

A loud punch could be heard, and the skirmish was also audible. The girl was pissed off at the group with demonic eyes becoming extremely visible, and everyone else froze from fear. Krebs looked at Burgdorf, trying to pull up against him to make them turn back to the bunker. This was their signal to make a run from the death that seemed to be like clouds in an overcast weather, and made a run for it.


	3. The Fight to the Literal Death & the PoD

In an alley, violent punches and kicks could be heard. It all started with a punch from an insane brave girl, ready for the predicament. Blood was dripping slowly from one of the gang's stomachs that had been punched, as the child's eyes was glowing with more loathing than anyone her age ever had. The girl was kicked, as she blocked a faint punch from the same punched person stained in their own blood, but surrounded by everyone but the punched one. Blood hit the ground as synchronized kicks were what had been consisted, the bloody scissors was picked up in a weak grasp. Faint words spat from the child's mouth, saying "I'm sorry.. I wanted to save you two.. but it's all too late now.. I guess if I had stood away.. I could see myself getting traumatized, but I want this to happen to me, anyways." Before the person that could pick it up could even turn back, the rest of the gang had been stunned at the least to say in a turn of events. Blood was visible on the girl, a visible cut through the forehead and from that was blood dripping inconsistently. Loud audible coughing could be heard when the girl was coming closer and closer, blood dripping from the mouth slowly. Somewhat pale hands dragged over to the neck of the armed person, slowly making their life dangle on a thread. A grasp signifying their imminent demise was forming, and Krebs had no choice but to watch helplessly and hopelessly as the fight carried on.

Burgdorf nudged his seemingly dead inside husband, saying "Hey! Your birthday is coming soon!" Krebs wouldn't budge, as his eyes still lay like puppets sitting in a closet for a hundred years. Burgdorf tried to look in his lifeless eyes, which had seemed to have the vision that the incident traumatized him and hit him like a train. Blood spilled onto the ground, as multiple thuds could be heard. Pools of blood became visible, spilling onto the streets as the children wrestled each other mercilessly and violently. Blood had been dripping down their mouth, and it wouldn't stop like a thunderstorm had shook Mount Waialaeale hard. A tear drop hit the ground as the once extremely violent child was the one possessing all the blood and surrounded by possible cadavers, and realized what she had done in agony. A lot of her own blood had drained too, and she cried a river. She picked up the blood she had spilled from her mouth, using her finger as she lifted a sheet of paper up. A writing was written, tears dripping slowly as she became weaker and weaker. She dropped onto the ground only seconds afterwards, pale and motionless like the rest of the bodies piled up on the same road. Krebs wanted to cry too, but couldn't as he was being dragged away from the bloody sights.

Burgdorf asked him "Don't you remember that promise? You're still everything that I like in my eyes, and I don't want to lose that.."

Meanwhile, at another mystery's school, the Pencil of Doom was in possession of them as the handwriting became frustrating to understand. Little did the child seem to know, bits of its soul were wearing away when the pencil led broke. At last, the pencil snapped one last time and a timer appeared.

The child muttered "Was this the consequence that the Failüre was talking about?" everyone else froze in fear as a sizzle could be heard, and everyone began to run. The scared child in possession of the dangerous utility threw the pencil out of the window, and an explosion could be heard. The building began to crumble, and the ceiling shook, as the pencil was barely chucked out of the window.

A friend of the person that chucked the pencil whispered "God damn it! If we all end up getting in a hospital in luck, I'm gonna blame you," the child froze in emptiness and sadness. Apologetic words couldn't even escape the mouth of the absolutely terrified and broken child, as tears ran down their face.

All the child that was the one who threw it could say was "Everyone. Run far away, there's no escape to this madness.." the rest of the students and the teacher were left mortified by the phrase. Everyone else tried using an evasion tactic as the building's destruction traveled like dominoes, and they ran when the coast was clear if they had the chance to. A thud on one of the tables could be heard, as one of the students from another class fell without any hope resonating in their life any longer. When they could finally clear the crumbled part of the building, all there was left was the blood stain on the table when the child puked out blood. The body lay on top of the table, and the body had twisted in a nearly impossible angle as an impact of the fall. A tear fell from the eye of the child that broke both legs upon impact, along with a letter, and all that was written on it was a request not to try and save this child.

The writing was faint, but read "I'm sorry, forgive me, but don't save me. I've fallen too far to be given a second chance, say goodbye to me forever, I will never live yet again. It's like mitosis where I have to shed myself, and a new duplicate era could be in place where there's a better replacement of me."

Everyone else said "Wait, WHAT?! We must carry on with someone else, but how can we ever do that?" The seemingly dead person happen to spill out a message with blood, which could strangely spell the technique. It was at first extremely difficult to read out, but one person could decode it very well. The person that could perfectly interpret it had been murmuring, embarrassed and depressed because they're scared that they'll have a mental meltdown because of what happened to this person, in particular. It seemed the whole world had stood still without any reason to do so, as the message became more difficult to understand. The handwriting was also a pain in the arse to understand, and reports spread like wildfire.


	4. Feelings are Impossible to Run From

At once, word had reached the Bunker emails and physical mails in worry. Hitler stormed back into the Bunker to investigate what was going on, and was outraged at all the pointing fingers that wasn't so clear and direct. He threw back an email, explaining what happened and how it all happened. The grammar was sloppy, but was uniform in the words he failed to say, but NOT the way it typed, but they were all in the possibly most cringeworthy spellings ever. The replies took 5 seconds to make, literally. What had been a counter to the counter-reply had seemed to be more effective as there were tons of grammar errors being pointed out and used against Hitler minorly, but as some people have said, you can hit 2 birds with one stone. That's what happened to Hitler, fatefully. The server crashed as a flame war initiated with Hitler arguing with the rest of the world pointing fingers at him for his sloppy grammar, and Hitler was panicking as he hopelessly tried to fight back. A loud jump could be heard, the sounds of running audible. Blood was dripping everywhere in this seemingly dangerous path, as rage was fueling faster like gasoline to a car refreshing it's energy.  
Krebs clung onto Burgdorf's hand hurriedly, screaming "Hurry! What if the cops think we did all th-this?!"  
Burgdorf was panicking as much as Krebs had, screaming "Damn it! They're coming closer and closer as we speak!" Hitler was knocked over by the two, leaving bloody footprints on his back.  
He tried to slow them down, when they were running away, saying "Woah, what's the hold up about?"  
Krebs couldn't speak, so Burgdorf rushingly said "Run! The cops are coming after us!"

In the hospital, the once pale bodies were barely regenerated and minorly tanned skins were visible in some cases of the students. Heavy breathing from the painful recovering could be heard, and it went on for an agonizingly long while. Some of the people that were injured survived, while the outskirt people that were injured never saw the day of light again. Of all the people injured, half of the hospitalized people survived, while the other 75% died at some point. Some lifesaving chemicals fell in the cold morning wind as a morning resulted with half of the hospitalized people dead, and the other half on life support. It wouldn't be another 15 weeks until they could barely sustain themselves on their own, and another 5 weeks had to pass until they fully recovered from the injuries. This was pointless to the actual story within the bunker, so why is this being told? The children played a crucial role earlier, that's why.

Meanwhile, Hitler, Burgdorf and Krebs were darting out of the Bunker in fear, and ran into the hospital where some cadavers were there while the rest of the people were either done or still recovering.  
All Krebs had thinking in his head was "I'm sorry... I wish I could do more, but I can't." the child that had saved them was amongst those that died of hypothermia the night before, and he felt a shade of guilt overwhelm him when he walked by this particular room filled with ill or dead people. Burgdorf was just clinging on, trying his hardest to make Krebs forget all about it. They crashed into a wall, and possibly broke one of their bones because of how fast they were going to be running. Thud after another, it wouldn't stop falling in Hitler's eyes. This was just like when Krebs and Burgdorf were cornered up, and teased until they were saved by one of the now deceased people. Hitler was crying, trying to forget the constant falling and seeing blood stains everywhere in the Bunker as they ran for their life. Burgdorf and Krebs barely got up with very limp wrists, and weak ankles but kept running relentlessly anyways. Blood cut onto everyone's feet, attempting to dodge the bullet hell flying at them left and right into their faces. Bloody syringes with half the needle gone were somewhat scattered across the floor, shattered glass also somewhere to be found. Hitler fell to the ground, too, suddenly. Krebs faintly turned around, before Burgdorf tried to grab them as they were about to also faint of sustained injuries to their feet. Blood was trailing along the floors of the hospital, untraceable amounts of blood dragging along as they ran for their life. A window shattered because of a rebellious child, and it shattered hitting onto their backs. 2 thuds were heard at the same time as the glass that hit the back of Krebs and Burgdorf caused enormous gashes that weren't scars, luckily. They fell, because they lost blood at insane rates that was unheard of.

5 hours later, they were sent back home, stitches on their back and feet in gauzes, with band-aids put aimlessly all around them. Hitler was still yet to recover, as he suffered severe gashes on his feet and eventually a colossal gash on his back. Krebs was complaining at how poorly put on the gauzes and bandages were put on, looking at the parts that truly hurt.  
He whispered "God damn it, where is the damn cotton swab?!"  
Burgdorf said "Shh, calm down. Save the rage for later, come on."  
Krebs stuttered "B-But this damn b-bandage placing a-a-and.." Burgdorf pushed a hand over the provoked fishman's mouth, and told him to shush again.  
Burgdorf said to him in his most serious voice "Do you want me to teach you pretty damn hard, again?" Krebs shook his head, in fear. Burgdorf's face that almost filled with thirst and, envy, and lust suddenly bursted into innocent smiling again. Krebs was still frozen, like a total ice cube in Antarctica. Burgdorf playfully nudged at Krebs, but his face numbed down into seriousness again. He became so worried Krebs was completely frozen over in fear, cautiously lifting a finger one by one.  
He asked "Hey Hans, are you ok?"  
Krebs had a delayed reply, but said "Oh, just remembering what happened that day." Burgdorf was completely discombobulated by how Krebs remembered this day, but abruptly remembered that someone made a video. His eyes opened up with memory of everything, and all that filled was a wish to turn back time. An inaudible yell in his mind echoed, as his subconscious had a meltdown, and Krebs thawed out from hearing Burgdorf breaking down into a complete tantrum.


	5. (VERY LATE) Krebs' Birthday

So what was happening on March 4, after the skirmish and misplaced medicine? Krebs tried to see in Burgdorf's eyes that were faintly screaming for help, he seemed to have gone into a mental hell. Krebs was panicking, trying to find what he needed, he tried giving booze. Not one trace of answers could be found, and Burgdorf was curled up in a corner. Tears ran down his face, head leaning against the wall.

Krebs said to Burgdorf "H-Hey.. My birthday is in 5 minutes, got anything you had promised?" Burgdorf had been a little tease for the past week or so, he would "accidentally" let his uniform slip slightly in front of Krebs, slowly letting his uniform slip in a more and more loose fashion. Krebs was still a bit unsure if he should nudge Burgdorf some more, voice diminishing to barely a whisper.  
Burgdorf said "Wait, what was that?" Krebs began to blush furiously, before he walked away to think about it. Another 2.5 minutes passed by, and Burgdorf got tired of waiting. He took the coat off in frustration, walking closer to Krebs.  
He raised his voice, saying "Oh hi, Hans! It's almost your birthday!"  
Krebs said "Really, Wilhelm? Is that for real?"  
Burgdorf said "Yep! In 3, 2, 1.." he took the rest of his uniform off, revealing a schoolgirl shirt and skirt.  
He smiled, saying "Happy Birthday, bab-" Krebs pulled Burgdorf into his embrace, pulling him from back and around his waist. What had now formed was a hug, and it would be a childish type too. However, they were so anxious because of the still lingering lust in them. Their hands fumbled away, as a result.

Krebs said "I love you so much, Wilhelm.." a heart that they formed with their hands glistened into the unusually illuminated evening star, shining like a unique one indeed. What Krebs wanted to do was smile without the sheepish circumstances and have fun for the rest of the night, but Burgdorf was lustful for something else. Puppy love clashing against the thirst of a different love, Krebs looked at Burgdorf with the night sky illuminating his eyes. They pulled in for a kiss, Krebs expected just a simple kiss, but Burgdorf tried to tempt Krebs to kiss more than that. He nearly pushed the fishman's head against his, shoving contact into each other's lips via their tongue.  
Burgdorf tried to say "Tie me up, punish me.. I know what I've done.." Krebs could somewhat understand it, and blushed.  
He barely said "Alright, you want a punishment?" Burgdorf nodded, before they were dragged into their shared room.

Krebs pushed his mouth into Burgdorf's, it was a kiss that Burgdorf had expected, but one that Krebs didn't. He pushed his tongue into Burgdorf's mouth, making a soft moan emit from him. Burgdorf was taken by storm, and tried to push Krebs away. It had almost become a catfight, with Burgdorf acting like he tangled Krebs into it. He was pushing Krebs closer, like a button but he was holding on to dear life for it. They tumbled like weeds, unintentionally rolling like rocks down Makapu`u. Burgdorf couldn't control himself rolling around any longer, and they crashed into a wall. Burgdorf was stunned, on top of Krebs as their legs were somewhat tangled. Burgdorf tried to push himself away from Krebs, a bit confused as to why he was twisted like a knot.  
Krebs whispered one word, saying "Look.." Burgdorf turned around and noticed that Krebs had somewhat trapped him with his bulge facing up against the back of the skirt, his face burst into a fiery red.  
Burgdorf turned back and said "Oh, now I understand why you said that."  
Krebs asked "Wilhelm, a-are you sure?"  
Burgdorf said "Oh of course, don't be silly!" he jokingly nudged Krebs, as it took nothing more than a fast blink of an eye for Krebs to be out of his uniform. Krebs blushed softly, as he lifted Burgdorf's skirt, noticing how there was nothing covering the boozer all of a sudden.  
The boozer said "This was what you wanted!" Krebs had been gazing at Burgdorf for a while already.  
Krebs had a delayed reaction, saying "Wait.. I did?" Burgdorf nodded, as he lifted himself slowly.

Krebs was anxious to the core, feeling the trap between him and Burgdorf dissolve. He slightly trembled as Burgdorf took Krebs' pants off and leaned it against his skirt when he fell slightly, again.  
Krebs asked "Why, again? You always try and fake me out.. but why?"  
Burgdorf just replied "Not today!" The fishman didn't quite catch it, but he felt Burgdorf taking his boxers underneath the skirt hiding nothing. Their eyes both closed, feeling something brush up. The door in their room proved to be faulty, as it jammed and broke. Someone took this opportunity to set up a camera, which proved to be dangerous. Burgdorf looked into Krebs' eyes, filled with lust just thinking about what they wanted to do to each other. It took forever for Burgdorf's patience snap, seemingly. Only a minute past, but it felt like a lot more than 5 years had already past when they were waiting. He lifted himself again, leaving room for a smooth transition into his ass to slip into Krebs' member without lube. Burgdorf tried covering his mouth, but ended up biting his finger instead. What could Burgdorf do when it was past midnight and they were gonna engage in something making them loud? All that came out of his mouth were muffled moans as he lifted himself again, whimpering from something that seemed a little abnormal this time. His finger bled when he bit into it harder, trying to conceal the pain that was existential. Krebs softly moaned, nudging Burgdorf down as his eyes closed.  
Krebs just said to himself "Forget it.. I'm going to play a game of cat and mouse after this. I wish fish was in the name somewhere, though.."  
Burgdorf overheard, taking his bitten fingers off and just said "Huh? What was that?" Krebs said absolutely nothing afterwards in a rather mute method, as Burgdorf smirked. He was confusing Krebs, leaning his ass on one side of the wall within, and on the other side in another moment.

They both closed their eyes, synchronized again. Krebs was flinching more consistently, feeling the pain that had seemingly endured for a while. It was impossible for either of them to hold back any longer, and all that came out were just moaning messes. Burgdorf was uncontrollably moaning and whimpering again, his breath starting to quiver. Krebs just wanted to take control of Burgdorf like a TV remote, but he was too lazy and liked it anyways. It got boring, after some time. Burgdorf got tired of just lifting himself off and landing back down like a rocket. Krebs was getting exhausted too, still unintentionally being a moaning mess for some reason.

He said "Hurry.. fuck me please, already! Just control me like the TV!" Krebs was waiting for this to happen already, and turned him over quickly. Burgdorf leaned against the wall as Krebs pushed himself hard into Burgdorf, making him moan crazily out of his control. Burgdorf was clinging on, whimpering and wishing for more deep inside. Krebs never expected Burgdorf's sudden jump in perspectives, hearing his cute side for some strange reason. Burgdorf felt a jolt shocking him in his prostate again, he froze again in pleasure, moaning harder from what had happened. His breath became denser and denser, moaning uncontrollably as Krebs hit it again. He begged for Krebs to hit it there again, his head nearly giving up. Krebs smirked, being like a genie for him, but doing it out of control. Burgdorf's breathing became so heavy until he felt a knot in his stomach spiraling out of his control, almost screaming from the pleasure that hit him harder than a truck. He couldn't handle it much longer, whimpering uncontrollably as he tried to ask Krebs to cum for letting the pain go. Krebs was hiding all the guilt he had,and clouded up envy as well. Suddenly, the pain stopped as Burgdorf melted into an orgasmic boozer like ice cream, but way messier. Krebs had stopped too, filling Burgdorf up. Their breathing slowed down, gradually. Burgdorf had completely buried his face into a pillow by the time Krebs had finished, in complete embarrassment, sulking when it had all cleared.

Krebs said "Hey, hey.. there's always another chance later."

Burgdorf stuttered when he said and asked "Wait what?! Holy shit!"

Krebs said "Well, it's nothing, comparing it to your birthday."

Burgdorf said "Huh?! I don't remember anything, well maybe except the video, but still!" Krebs looked at him confusedly, before they put their uniforms back on and went to sleep.

The day was quite lighthearted compared to the day's beginning, it started with a sunrise. Nothing was released, luckily for them. They just stayed in the Bunker this time, and found a game in their room to play. Everyone else in the Bunker felt an abnormous tsunami of heat, running out of the Bunker from the heat to cool down in the waves. Krebs didn't wanna say that they're alone, as Burgdorf already knew. Everything seemed dead quiet, but peaceful like the home of the now gone fan. What had once been hectic in the Bunker was now a ghost town, so silent that when they spoke, it would echo everywhere. There were XBox 360, Wii, PlayStation, DS, Nintendo 64, and even more types of games littered everywhere. They played a game of tag, picking up games all along their path in a playful way. What had led up were all the consoles compatible, they stopped when they reached it, grabbing the PlayStation and XBox controllers first. They playfully nudged each other before it immediately turned into a Rock Paper Scissors test, winner would get the games' console to play first. Laughter howled for an hour and a half, as they played through half the games they picked up and played.

Everyone came back, jumps could be heard, talking also audible. Krebs and Burgdorf had 5 minutes to act like normal again, hurrying to turn the games off. They ran along in a hurry, trying to act like absolutely nothing had happened. In the blink of an eye and heartbeat for an extremely hyper Hitler, Krebs and Burgdorf would've been dead. They ran into the shared room, like no tomorrow, hurrying to avoid a serious consequence. It was getting extremely humid for them, when the sun's UV heat overwhelmed the AC in their rooms. They ran back in time, before starting to sweat from their uniforms and heat in their room.

Krebs sighed and said "I-Is it me or is the room seriously burning us, h-hard?!"

Burgdorf said "I feel it too!" Krebs was considering the options left, as it was seen as a cliche. He still insisted in a war of his own mind, taking his uniform off again. However, he didn't expect a tight Japanese lingerie to show up. His eyes flickered with confusion, and his face was illuminating like a stop light or Chinese-style lantern. Burgdorf was drooling from it, seeing how tight that it was hiding absolutely nothing.

All Krebs could say and ask to himself was "What the fuck is this? Someone tell me what the hell is happening!" Burgdorf approached him in a starstuck manner, pulling Krebs closer into him. Burgdorf had Krebs melting into his grasp, kissing Krebs into a stun that made it impossible for him to notice that he was going to be both punished and rewarded for being a bit too much within the gutter of his mind. The paralyzing all started with a kiss, and it trailed everywhere, it seemed.

When he awoke, he was tied to all 4 of the edges in the bed, blindfolded and unable to say anything either. Burgdorf was gazing at him, before he got onto the bed. Krebs couldn't control himself, his face was already flickering red like thunder and lightning hit all at the same time and just struck harder than the power of a bus and truck colliding. Burgdorf took his pants andnboxers off faster than he could've ever talked dirty quickly toward Krebs, before Burgdorf gave him a hard spank. This made him freeze in unawareness, scared of when it would happen. His emotion patterns were scattering practically everywhere, some were still remaining in this room, while everything else slipped right out of his head and into the outside world. Burgdorf slowly slipped the fishman's bottom part of the lingerie first, slowly as Krebs became more and more tense for some unknown reason.

Burgdorf whispered to himself "I can't do this anymore.. why are we both so nervous?" Krebs stopped, confused, and now speechless. Words that tried to be emitted were blocked out, but faint enough to the point where his voice was barely a whisper. Krebs wanted to see what the verdict was, but was probably going to faint if he was in the other result. The boozer walked away for a couple of minutes, with a bottle of what seemed to be lube. Burgdorf pushed himself into Krebs, and the fishman instantly flinched and moaned softly. Burgdorf immediately picked up a pace, indeterminate as Krebs was just falling into yet again a moaning mess uncontrollably.

After about 15 minutes of discombobulating paces, Burgdorf finally found a pace to go at. Krebs was moaning so loud that the mouth muffler didn't really help, Burgdorf was ramming into Krebs faster than he could say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", which made Krebs moan really loudly. It seemed that it took an uncomfortable amount of time for Burgdorf to slam into Krebs' prostate, and when he did, Krebs was pretty much shrieking from the pleasure that had overwhelmed him completely. The muffler broke into pieces when Krebs reacted to being fucked in the prostate, because of how loud it was.

Because Krebs could finally talk again, he exploded "A-Ah! Wilhelm... f-f-fuck me there again!" Burgdorf smirked and hit it again, Krebs pretty much going into meltdown of himself. This endured for a bit of some time, until Krebs felt pain stoking at him in his stomach.

He said "W-Wilh-AH! I-" Burgdorf cut him off, to remind him to hold it. Krebs was frustrated by this, but barely endured it. It all ended when Burgdorf came inside of him, an incomprehensible orgasm consisting of really loud screaming, and whimpering in the end. Krebs was nearly out of breath, speechless when they finished. He was stunned by what had just struck him hard, and could barely walk without falling over at some point. They could barely take a shower together because Krebs' legs were still limp, and he wouldn't stop falling down. It took half an hour to finish, before Krebs fell yet again. Burgdorf was so proud of the gift Krebs had been given to by him yet irritated, all while feeling guilt overcast in his mind.


	6. Like a Storm

For the next week or so, a compilation involving Krebs and Burgdorf became the most heavily talked about news within the Bunker, and reports were going to break in the news channels all over the island. But one mysterious day, Krebs woke up, half-awake and half-asleep, as Burgdorf ran out of the bed. Krebs sleepily followed Burgdorf, keeping track of hints.  
All Burgdorf said "I'm not letting this happen yet! Not today!" Krebs tried to approach Burgdorf, but it always seemed like he was Speedy Gonzales. Suddenly, a hand stopped Burgdorf, and a warm breath had reached his neck. He froze, feeling it reach to his ears. It was a familiar one too, and all Burgdorf could show was how locked down he plunged himself into. In those seemingly cold heartless eyes sparked a desire for something else, for only one reason:Vendetta. He wanted to get back at the jerk who invaded their privacy like Yandere-chan does to a student at her school, which is disturbing on equal levels. It didn't take long for Burgdorf to have Krebs in his hands, and he was being held on like a plush.

Krebs had no idea what to do, so he was clinging on in the most confused feeling he ever had in his life. Burgdorf wanted to touch it again, but had remembered what he had done. Burgdorf was thinking of the pros and cons, at first. He wrote a note list down, but threw it to the side in frustration. One of their phones had already been rumbling, and it was comment about the compilation. Someone had hacked into their ReichTube accounts, which had once been private until a fan got so excited that a leak happened. So how did it happen, you may ask, well the fan had copied a link to ReichTube to a chatroom made for the purpose of the parodies. Because of this, a handful of people have seen the hacking of the Bunker's shared network. The hacker had gotten ahold of many unknown videos, including a bunch of really long videos of Krebs and Burgdorf doing "the thing". The videos were edited in together, and uploaded as a troll, and a hack. Burgdorf exploded in rage when he saw all the feedback in the matter of a second.  
Krebs asked "Hey ba-" it didn't take long for Burgdorf to understand what Krebs would say.  
Burgdorf said back at him "You don't call me baby tonight, not today at least." Krebs was really flustered, unsure what was happening. It only took just a kiss for him to come close to fainting, because he was becoming so overwhelmed with embarrassment. The last thing he had the energy to see awake was Burgdorf kissing him hard.

A few hours after he fainted, Burgdorf had him tied up and duct tape around his mouth. Burgdorf felt like taking advantage of him so badly. Burgdorf had Krebs scared, as he was trapped in his wrists by handcuffs first, then rope, and duct tape around the wrists too. Krebs tried to sulk, even with his heavily tied up hands.  
Burgdorf pushed his hands away gently, saying " Hans, don't worry.. you're so beautiful that.." Krebs heard something whisper in his ear from Burgdorf. He flashed redder than a strawberry hearing it. Tears felt like they were going to meet his eyes when he felt something hit REALLY hard against his ass, he froze from the relentless pain. He wanted to yell at Burgdorf to stop, but couldn't. He tried to remember what caused this, remembering nothing due to the mysterious rest he had. Like a thunderbolt hitting against it, the bed was shaking so far and hitting against the wall when Krebs tried to get off. He just wanted to see why Burgdorf was doing this to him, and what got him so much like this. He felt so unwillingly submissive, but Burgdorf was really going to punish him.  
He said "So now you're involving yourself with your maps? That's sad, I SERIOUSLY don't want this to happen."  
Krebs could only whimper, saying "I'm so s-sorry!"  
Burgdorf said to him "Do you really mean it?" Krebs nodded, as a tear seeped through the blindfold. All he could do was shake in reluctance from all the fear he had rushing in like adrenaline, feeling something being taken off in only a really fast matter of seconds. His feet still weren't tied yet, and he felt Burgdorf lifting him slightly already. A spank started it, and like a storm: it initiated already. What he had felt underneath him now was something kind of bumping up to him again, which was sort of peculiar because he had no idea what was going on. Burgdorf was pushing a vibrator inside of him, making him completely flustered and wanting to run out the door. He whimpered slightly at Burgdorf spanking him again as he was on his way out, and was forced to wait an awfully long amount of time before the punishment went away.

However, since there was no choice for him, but to just wait, he was stuck on the bed without a choice. He felt like history was repeating itself and he wanted something to change, it irritates him when this kind of stuff happens. However, this was a bit different, his legs were able to barely move, but his hands were put up in duck tape, rope, & handcuffs this time. Burgdorf wanted to see Krebs' reaction, but would have to wait until he was going to finish it all up. He lay on his side, brushing his hand up against Krebs' chest. Krebs' face turned all red from thinking about what'll happen next, because Burgdorf was being as unpredictable as a pinball. Krebs was whimpering, slightly angled toward Burgdorf in his usual hesitant self. Seriously, how was Burgdorf supposed to punish him completely when the vibrator was still inside of Krebs, and that he wasn't unclothed yet? Well, one of the consequences is a long time of teasing.  
In broken up words from moans and whimpers, Krebs said to himself "Why does it feel like something is still missing?"  
Burgdorf said "Huh? What was that?" as he turned the vibrator off and took it out.  
Krebs was shaking, saying "What the hell is.." he was cut off by Burgdorf, as he felt something else push into him. For certain, it wasn't another vibrator, but he was still a moaning mess regardless of whatever that was.  
All he could hear was "So tight, I knew this was a good idea!" Krebs didn't know what to expect, he felt it going back in forth inside of him, Burgdorf's shins somewhat connecting onto Krebs'. Burgdorf was already going a bit fast, but only Krebs' wrists turned out to be well-tied.. or at the very least to say;seemingly adequate in terms of being tied up by a boozer.

Burgdorf felt the weight of Krebs' bonded wrists holding onto his chest as Burgdorf turned over, lifting Krebs around the waist as fast as he desired. His breathing became weakened, and a bit heavier from the erratic speed, but Burgdorf still pushed Krebs up and down really fast. The fishman felt like his legs were gonna turn into pretzels and blobs at some point, because Burgdorf was pushing and pulling in an up-down motion too hard. Burgdorf knew that Krebs felt like he was feeling like he would break soon, but Krebs has endured more than just that. Burgdorf smirked when he pushed Krebs slightly to the right, making him moan from his rarely touched walls meeting contact with Burgdorf's cock. Burgdorf wouldn't stop making Krebs lost and confused in his own maze of pleasure, intentionally avoiding the spot that had Krebs wanting Burgdorf to hit there again. Krebs was already a moaning mess when Burgdorf grabbed the vibrator used to tease the fishman back, not shoving it inside the ass. He moaned audibly enough when he felt it vibrating against his cock, getting a complaint from Hitler.  
A faint voice said "Hey! Stop going like rabbits and go to sleep you faggots! Ugh, you're seriously gonna make me use the cold shoulder.. once you fucking wankstains are done with your time **alone**."

Krebs just wanted to finish it all up, which seems kind of pointless. Burgdorf wasn't insisting just yet, because he wanted to make sure Krebs would legitimately remember before he becomes so lost in relationships to his other priorities. The material of the rope was wearing loose, and so was the duct tape. It snapped when Krebs tried to spread his arms wide apart, and sweat had overwhelmed both of it completely. The handcuffs were the hardest to break, and it only slightly strained when Krebs tried to outstretch his hands forward to ride. Burgdorf still refused to take the vibrator off of Krebs, smirking as he held onto part of his waist and the vibrator with one of his hands, and the other hand being used to also keep support of the fishman's waist. It took a long time for Krebs' patience to wear out, and as that happened, Burgdorf finally let his cock hit contact with the desperate pervert's prostate, earning a spill of whimpers and needy moans.  
All he could say now was "A-A-Ah~! Wilhe-Ah~!" Burgdorf made words nonexistent on his watch, especially when he was doing this to Krebs. It was getting abused and brushed against so many times, but Burgdorf had pretty much done it when the handcuffs broke. Krebs' iris snapped back into place, because the pain became nearly unbearable.

Burgdorf didn't know what was going on, Krebs smirked when he heard it break. Burgdorf stopped, letting his hands go.  
He asked "Hey Hans, what happened? You were getting punished pretty hard until I heard a weird snap from this room somewhere."  
Krebs gave him a stare, saying "You'll regret this, so much.. Wilhelm." Burgdorf didn't know what to expect, with Krebs rolling his hips erratically fast. Burgdorf felt like there was some kind of force that caused Krebs' mood to change in a very short matter of time. It didn't take long for Krebs to make Burgdorf cum inside of him, the latter nearly passing out.

Burgdorf thought it was all over, but Krebs had one more intention. He lifted his ass off slowly, cum dripping down. An awkward silence lingered for the both of them, lasting for a bit of time. All they could feel like doing was just staring into each other's eyes, before a decision is made by one of the two. Krebs suddenly pushed his cock into the boozer's ass, a stun taking almost imminent effect in his entire body. Burgdorf twitched, a moan emitting in his mouth from the unexpectedness of the sudden entry. Krebs went at a relentless pace, making the boozer nearly forget how to breathe for a second.  
All that could escape was "Please Hans.. Ah~ stop! It hurts~" Krebs wanted to make sure that he was punishing Burgdorf back for all those hypocritical things he did to him. The only thing that had faded into his mind was to ask Krebs to stop, as the biggest layer of what he wanted to do. Krebs ignored him, going at a pace he never knew how to control before without feeling close.

Krebs was slightly more anxious, as he pushed with his hand onto Burgdorf's shoulder. Burgdorf was as lost as a 5 year old understanding the concept of life, and Krebs was about to fuck him up pretty damn hard. Burgdorf moaned uncontrollably, clutching onto the sheets and sulking as Krebs pushed his cock inside and out Burgdorf repetitively. His breathing became erratic from the insane pace Krebs was going at, whining starting to become audible, showing just how much he was asking for it.  
Krebs spanked him, saying "So what makes you so bad, hmm?"  
Burgdorf said "I don't know..."  
Krebs said back "Such a liar.. Oh boy, you are such a bad bad boy. You will be punished so hard, baby." Burgdorf whimpered, understanding it word for word. Krebs spanked him again, making Burgdorf just longing to see what would be the conclusion of the punishment. He shoved his cock even further in, moving it left and right just to see how he would react. Burgdorf hid his face more because of it, but Krebs lifted his covering arms slowly, before spanking him again.

Burgdorf moaned harder, his hands clutching into fists. He threw his head back, from the abrupt pain of Krebs fucking him in his prostate.  
He said "Ah~ right there!" Krebs smirked, fucking that same spot again. Krebs wanted to give him the most karma he desired, lust only becoming a simple feeble word for him. He wanted Burgdorf all to himself as long as the rest of the day and night could endure, Burgdorf confused and moaning in spite of the discombobulation. Krebs made it crazy for Burgdorf's possibility of breathing: and it seemed that he had to wait many years until he could be able to properly walk without being reminded of that day. His body was in agony, from all the pain and simultaneous pleasure that had been formed by the unending torment of Krebs' cock. The tight heat in the room only made it worse, along with humidity arising from the afternoon. All he wanted to do was to just let it all go and drift into a nap, but Krebs was really horny today. He couldn't help it when the fishman was being a beast toward him, because that would be the 25% chance he has to take advantage of the boozer in their frickety frack situations. Burgdorf was throwing his head back so much from the pain, screaming Krebs' name loudly from the ludicrous pace Krebs was going at. It was so fast that in the blink of an eye, Krebs would have already fucked into Burgdorf twice, thrusting into the almost unconscious boozer. In one explosive orgasm, the boozer faintly let out some screams, cumming as Krebs filled him up. He drifted into a sleep afterwards, Krebs leaning over to lightly kiss him on the head as a silent "I love you" message.


	7. Epilogue

Afterwards, Hitler seemed to be putting absurd posters asking about his PoD. It always read in sloppy and varied handwriting:Lost or Found;Dead or Alive... Pencil of Doom. If found, return to the Bunker Waikiki. It can be found at Google Maps by searching "Bunker Hawaii", and the kids that survived went on to ask about it all in the news. Blood was everywhere because they had glass shards cutting them when they made a runaway from the hospital. People were morified at this discovery, making a U-Turn upon discovery of the sight. Their eyes all seemed to be lifeless due to the surroundings. Lots of bloody footprints were reported, and ghost stories regarding them arose for some strange reason. It's not like they had a reason to end up like this, it would seem.

Both Krebs and Burgdorf are like 5 year olds at heart still yet, because they like doing this punishment thing to themselves. After a while, they tried to shake off the sights of the countless cadavers and it all being run over. They tried to forget the explosion of blood, and splattered everywhere from the streets to their faces. In the end, they like being naughty just for the sake of fun and horniness reasons. As for everyone else, that would be a lot of details. So 1 of these can only be explained here for the sake of examples; Skeletor ended up scaring a lot of kids, making him fit for the haunted house event. Unfortunately, he would have to wait another 7 months or so until it happened. When Dr. Skeletor walks by, just a casual stroll even, people would run the opposite direction of him regardless of the predicaments around them. This resulted in him being extremely selfconscious whenever he was in Hawaii, or anywhere in general.

Those that died actually turned out to have tons of reports, and there were thousands upon even more of thousands of cop calls regarding spirits that looked an eerie lot like those that died in the incident or hospital. As for the death scene with the brutal fight of a mysterious girl and a group of people different from her, an investigation was put as to why they were run over in the end, and how they all died and how it all started, etc. the parents of those that died were either visited or haunted by them without another option left. But if they didn't choose to watch over their relatives, there would be a deathly consequence of being live food as a spirit. Their bodies wouldn't become food per se, but the body is still intact, would have the spirit shoved back in before the person gets cooked alive. Waikiki now had the burden of Downfall Parody fans trying to get to the Bunker, but it was just as comparable as Hitler trying to find Berlin in terms of success. Every day, they would always hear footsteps on the beach that had one ambition in mind: only to find Hitler's Bunker and such. Occasionally, they would be on seriously close calls because they always say and do nothing but hear eager voices and tons of running from all over the beach.

Now, when Jodl steps outside into this tropical world, he has to wear a hat that burdens his illuminated head. They weren't willing to know what was going on around the island just yet, waiting until the time was just right to step out. Burgdorf had remembered the Chinatown incident from a month before and the attack by a group of mysterious tweens, shaking his head when Hitler asked about traveling around this island. Krebs agreed with Burgdorf on this one, walking away whenever something about traveling around this island was mentioned. He feared that the possibility of death would arise again, turning his head away just from hearing it. No one was truly willing to ever get out of Waikiki just yet, but they were probably missing out on so much!


	8. Sidenotez :P

The reason why Burgdorf accidentally said happy birthday to Krebs twice was because he was both drunk and lost track of the days. Hi, it's me: Minerz or Drateraton. I grow up in an insane household that makes me depressed, which makes me turn to this website to let myself out a bit.


End file.
